


(B)romance

by poeticdumbass



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, No Dialogue, but we love him, cant be a fic written by me without some angst, just a lil bit of it in the end, louis is kinda creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticdumbass/pseuds/poeticdumbass
Summary: Louis spies on his friends (not clickbait)
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), i just wanted more ppl to see my fic im not sorry, the clem/vi n lou tags r all just implied, theyre not dating or whatever its just vi n min
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	(B)romance

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is lowkey but highkey dedicated to ao3 user ohworm (owolivia) im gay for her or whatever

Now that Louis thinks about it, he's definitely this creepy voyeur due to the amount of times he looks at his two friends falling in love.

But, how could you not?

Being able to witness two people, two people that you love and care about fall in love with each other is probably the best thing a person can witness in their life.

Call Louis anything you want, but, love is. Beautiful 

It is warm, it is soft, it is dangerous, it is giving, it is the feeling of home, it is a favourite song, it is a huge wave hitting the shore.

It is everything and it is beautiful. 

He sees the way Violet blushes when Minerva laughs at one of her witty jokes, he sees the way how Minerva smiles softly at Violet when the other girl isn't looking her way.

He sees how fast they fall for each other.

Louis teases Violet on the daily, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning at her when she not-so-subtly flirts with the redhead. He teases the way Violet flushes, the way the pink reaches her the tips of her ears. He teases her for the scoffs and the pushes he gets for mentioning Minerva. He teases the way Violet is so in denial about Minerva's love for her. 

He teases the way Violet loves Minerva.

He teases the taller girl too of course, but, instead of getting flustered and denying. She smiles, sincerely and wide and agrees. Minerva loves Violet, she does and nothing could ever stop her from doing so. She smiles at Violet when she tries not to swear around Tennesee, she smiles at Violet when Louis jokes about Violets height.

She smiles when she sees her.

When the two finally get together after months of yearning and rambling, it's a day full of smiles, laughing and relentless teasing (of course). 

Marlon mumbles something about it being time they got together.

Louis congratulates Violet for finally getting the girl, he then proceeds to tell Minerva about all the countless nights the blonde had ranted to him about her. Minerva laughs wholeheartedly and takes Violets hand and looks at her. 

He sees how full of love and adoration there is in her eyes.

He notices them holding hands under the table during dinner, he notices how easy they make physical contact with each other as if they both didn't blush like hell when they would accidentally brush hands before they got together. Louis notices Violet whispering in Minervas ear, her smiling and whispering back. 

He notices how easy they love each other. 

Louis avoids the glare sent at him when he jokingly plans the two girls wedding, he avoids the pillow thrown at him during his and Violets late night talks, he avoids the short girls slap when he imitates her. 

Violet avoids him when they have lost the twins. 

Louis jokes about Violet forgetting him because she is too busy with Minerva, Louis jokes about Minerva getting more girls than Marlon will ever get, he jokes after losing the twins and it falls short.

He jokes about making a bet with Violet on who gets to date the new girl first.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall liked that, this was probably the softest thing i ever wrote in my life n i finished it in one night which says smthn about me.
> 
> anyway
> 
> pls comment i like validation
> 
> edit: i- i missed out a whole word... this is why u proof read kids


End file.
